No sonrío al futuro
by 2kate2
Summary: ¿Cómo saber que decisión tomar y que camino seguir cuando sólo tienes diecisiete años?


**Disclaimer:** Basado en la novela Nicholas Sparks: The Last Song. Personajes: Nicholas Sparks

**Summary:** ¿Cómo saber que decisión tomar y que camino seguir cuando sólo tienes diecisiete años?

**Status:** En Progreso

**Genres:** Romance/Drama

Nicholas Sparks es el autor que más ha influido en mi vida, él es importante, y admiro -amo/mueropor/meencanta/lloropor- su obra: The Last Song, inspirada por Miley Cyrus -protagonista del filme.

* * *

**NO SONRÍO AL FUTURO**

Ronnie estaba sentada en la sala de su casa con la vista perdida en el televisor, digo perdida porque no prestaba absoluta atención a lo que había en ella, pero en su cabeza se dibujaban corcheas, negras, redondas, saltillos, blancas y otras figuras musicales a lo largo de un pentagrama. Una canción, eso era, ella visualizaba la partitura de aquella canción que había compuesto para su último concierto, movía al compás sus dedos sobre el apoyabrazos derecho, como si los imaginara deslizándose a través de las teclas del piano. Ella realmente lo extrañaba, extrañaba tocar y escuchar la melodía que salía de sus manos, sin embargo no soportaba el hecho de que Steve -su padre- hubiese sido su tutor desde su niñez y que de un momento a otro éste la abandonara, eso era lo que ella sentía: soledad y dolor. Soledad porque sentía que no tenía el apoyo de nadie, ni de sus raros amigos en Nueva York, ni de su madre -que cuestionaba todas sus acciones-, ni de su padre -que se separó de ellos hace tres años y ahora vivía en Georgia-; y dolor porque por una parte se sentía culpable, porque pensaba que ella había sido una de las causas de la separación, aunque no comprendía muy bien por qué, ya que estaba consiente de que su actitud había cambiado desde aquello, antes era una niña dulce, y ahora era una mujer que vestía de colores oscuros, odiaba el piano, era grosera y había cambiado a sus verdaderos amigos por otros llenos de tatuajes, perforaciones y maquillaje negro; y por otra porque no se sentía amada, sentía en realidad, que ella era una molestia para todos a su alrededor.

De pronto su canción fue interrumpida con el silencio que inundó la habitación, Ronnie enfocó su mirada y vio a Steve junto a la televisión que ahora yacía apagada.

-¡¿Pero qué...? -gritó Ronnie.

-Pastor Harris ha venido a saludarte -dijo Steve con tono tranquilo.

Steve era de esas personas que se toman todo con calma, que son sinceras y hacen lo que sea por hacer sentir bien a los demás; siempre ha sido así, y es una cualidad que Ronnie admiraba de él, pero que sin embargo no bastaba para borrar el daño que había hecho.

-Hola -dijo Ronnie con tono molesto.

-¿Cómo has estado? -preguntó Pastor Harris con tono sereno, intentando ser amable.

-Bien -farfulló y se giró hacia la televisión.

Pastor Harris suspiró y caminó hacia ella, se sentó en el sofá contiguo y la miró.

-Ya has terminado la escuela, ¿Qué quieres estudiar?

Por un momento Ronnie vaciló, la rabia comenzaba a consumirla, y se preguntó una y otra vez por qué la gente intentaba ser amable con los adolescentes, y más aún por qué preguntaban cosas así. Ella se decía a si misma que solo tenía diecisiete años, y que nadie a esa edad sabe lo que realmente quiere en la vida, por ello odiaba la pregunta de Pastor Harris, porque sentía que nadie la comprendía, como si ningún adulto hubiese pasado por ello y no hubiese sabido qué estudiar, es así, difícil y molesto, pero ella intentó no cometer algo estúpido, porque sabía que sus intenciones no eran malas, sin embargo su enojo pudo más que su resistencia y dijo:

-¿Qué rayos podría saber si sólo tengo diecisiete años?

Se paró y un poco avergonzada por el comentario corrió a la salida, cerró la puerta con furia y caminó en dirección al mar, arrastrando sus pies por la fina y caliente arena hasta rozar el agua cristalina, se detuvo, pero no pudo contenerse y se adentró al mar, tomó suficiente aire y se sumergió bajo el agua, cerrando sus ojos para evitar el ardor del agua salada. Por un momento su mente se despejó, y todo pareció desaparecer.

* * *

The Last Song es la novela con la que más he llorado, y realmente me siento identificada con este fic, es algo que nos pasa a todos, no sabemos que camino elegir, porque no sabemos que nos depara el futuro.

El final por ahora es abierto, escribiré otro capítulo en cuanto pueda y en cuanto sepa como terminará Ronnie, si fuera de este mundo, o consigue escapar del solor y de la soledad.

Los reviews son importantes,

_love,u all,_

**Katerine Alvarez**


End file.
